May I Take Your Order?
by GelliiAce
Summary: Allen Walker is currently working part time in a cafe as a waiter when Lavi, as a customer, orders for the most sweet... thing. Or should I say, person? Laven. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1, May I Take Your Order?

_**~May**** I take your order?~**_

**Hello~! If you're reading this, I want to thank you for clicking my story!** :D** Wait. Scratch that. My first fanfiction~! So please don't be too harsh on lil ol' me **xD

**I was actually hesitating to upload this and wonder if I should finish it first **_and then _**upload it... xD but I just can't wait! I'm so nervous and excited at the same time~ 8D**

**There's no lemon in this story or chapter. There **will **be a lil bit of fluffiness but not in this chapter yet anyways. Who knows? Maybe it's the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that one? I don't know~ ***wink, wink, nudge, nudge*** ;)**

**This chapter will be really short though... I'm warnin' ya! It looked like it was long when I was writing it soo... **xDD

**Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own D. Gray Man though I would love to own the lovely boys of dgm, especially Allen but that would never happen... mentally at least... it will. ;)**

* * *

The bells hanging on top of the Ark Café entrance chimed, signalling that a customer has come. I looked up to see who it is and I was greeted by a red head with an eye patch and a Japanese female with a long ponytail.

"Oh, Allen. Can you please take the order of the two who just came in?" Lenalee, my manager and friend told me.

"Again, Allen, I'm sorry I called you to work on your day off. We're really just low on people and the only person I can count on is you…" She trailed off, making that the fifth time she's told me that, yet the sincerity is still clear in her voice and eyes.

"Lenalee, it's okay. Really. Besides, I have nothing to do today anyway." I smiled, reassuring her that it's fine.

She smiled back. As soon as I got my response, I turned and walked towards the two customers waiting.

"Good afternoon, sir and ma'am." I smiled using my most flashy business smile.

I looked at the red head and he seems shocked but then started to laugh. Curious as to why he's laughing, I looked at his companion and saw a really dangerous aura emanating from the person. I think her friend noticed it too because he stopped laughing and began to sweat drop instead.

"Ah, ah. Yuu…"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Aha...haha… sure…" the red head then faced me and said, "Can you please get us water first?"

"Of course," and I began walking to the counter. I thought about the earlier incident and then, that's when I noticed that the voice of the person which I assumed was a girl was actually a guy's! That's why he became mad! But then why would he have really long hair in the first place if he doesn't want to be mistaken as a _she_? His friend's also an odd one, wearing an eye patch and all. Not like I'm one to talk. Having white hair, an odd-looking scar on the face and a hideous left arm which I always hide with my gloves (thanks to the great person who invented gloves) would all be weird for most people.

I walked back up to them carrying each of their water and then decided that I needed to apologize to the Japanese man. I handed them their water and the red haired man said his thanks as he was staring at me with his starry emerald eye.

I smiled for response, turned to the other customer and started, "And… I apologize for mistaking you as a female… sir."

"Che. Good thing you're sorry, bean sprout."

I don't really care about what he said before he called me a _**beansprout**_. Sure, I made a mistake, but I apologized for it! And I'm definitely not **THAT** short to be called something like that!

"My name is Allen, please and thank you." I said while still retaining my composure as a waiter. Hell, this isn't about being a waiter anymore really. He just mocked my being vertically challenged and as a human being!

I quickly turned to his friend who seems a lot nicer and not all gloomy,

"May I take your order?"

The young man looked like to be thinking what he should get, and then a huge goofy grin crossed his face and stared at me with his starry emerald eye.

I raised my eyebrow and was about to ask him what it is when he said the word _'you'_ with that goofy grin and starry eye still on.

"I'm sorry, what?" In case, which I really hope, that I just heard wrong.

"I said, I wanted to order you!" He said with such enthusiasm that it's almost scary.

I stared at him blankly and then what he said began to actually form in my head and I became really embarrassed which seem to show for he said, "Hey, you're all red!" and then chuckled.

"What did you just say?" I stuttered.

"Oh, never mind that. I was just kidding! I'll get cappuccino then," He said with the littlest bit of disappointment which makes me even more confused but relaxed nonetheless, "Yuu! How 'bout ya?"

"Che. Green tea."

"Ah. Alright. Coming up!" I said as I walk away, still confused with what the hell just happened.

Though, that idiot Japanese man sure likes the word 'che' huh.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! **/

**Oh and this isn't going to be a long story maybe about 2-5 chapters? Yeah... figured I should start with a short story as my first fanfic since handling a really long one might be too much for me **:S

**Thank you for reading until here! ***throws love to evryone*

**I'll make sure to upload the next chapter as soon as I can~ **

**and to make it **longer**! **CX

**Please review~ It would make me really fuzzy and warm inside~! **xD


	2. Chapter 2, Friendly Date

**Halo goiz. :D**

**Sorry for the long wait (i had a bit of a writer's block) and as promised, a (quite)**** longer chapter than the previous one! \o/**

**Well, it's getting near to the end, so i hope you goiiz will find this chapter fun. ;D**

**I was late for Laven week. ._.**

**Nuuuuu!**

***huge italicized part(s) means it happened in the past**

**Disclaimer: well... cupcakes anyone?**

**Chapter 2: Friendly date**

For the past two weeks, I've been seeing the red haired man with an eye patch during my part time job at the café. And, for the past two weeks, every time I ask him what his order will be, his answer would always be _me, _followed by a_ just kidding _and his real order. I've gotten a little bit used to it by now. Seeing him for 6 days in 2 weeks would do that. He had also told me his name.

"_Yo, Allen!" The young man called cheerfully._

"_How did you know my name?" I asked, completely confused. Is he some kind of spy or psychic?_

"_You said so yourself, when we first met." He smiled as if reminiscing the scene and he pointed somewhere. My eyes followed where his finger is pointing and it landed on my name plate._

"_Ah… Of course." Mentally face palming._

"_By the way, I'm Lavi!" He told me with a big smile that it almost caught me off guard, "Lavi Bookman."_

_He held out his hand and I wondered if it's okay to be more than an employee and a customer because once I shake his hand, I'm giving that chance. I gave it some thought and said to myself, "Why not? I don't think there's any harm to that." And so, I hesitantly shook his hand._

"_Nice meeting you, Mr. Bookman." I said as politely as I can._

"_Ah! Just call me Lavi!" He grinned._

"_Alright. Then, Mr. Lavi."_

"_No, just Lavi! Without the 'mister'! You make me feel so old…" He pouted._

"_Eh? Aren't you?" I chuckled._

"_N-No! I'm only eighteen! A very young and healthy eighteen year old that's full of life and energy!" The man bursted._

"_Oh?" I said, slightly teasing him._

"_Yeah!"_

I smiled from the thought. The person's not that bad, if only he stop saying that he wanted to order me then I actually think we might become good friends. The only thing that keeps bothering me though is that, how did he know my schedule? I mean, he's always in the café every time it is my shift. He's not a stalker, is he? Considering that he's got an eye patch… No. I'm thinking too much. Besides, he looks pretty decent (minus the eye patch) compare to me.

Speaking of which, I never saw him today at the café… I wonder if he's alright… Wait! Am I concerned about him?

I shake off the thought and focused instead on what I should do with the remaining of the afternoon. Perhaps I should do some gambling, I haven't done it in awhile and Cross will probably jump in joy when he sees money. Okay, not literally jump in joy.

* * *

"Royal Straight Flush." I said as I put down my cards and an evil grin formed on my face. My opponents shivered, either because of me or the lack of clothes.

"Hey! You're cheating!" The man with only his pants on told me.

"What makes you think that?" I said with the most innocent voice I can muster.

"Be-Because you won seven times straight!" My other opponent hesitantly said.

"Eh? But what if you guys are really just not good?"

Before they can even give a comeback, the bartender called out for me and I went to the counter, leaving the gamblers angry and out of money.

"Why did you called out for me?"

"I just thought that you needed some help out there, boy." He said while nodding his head towards the angry gamblers.

"Oh, not really." I laughed.

"Honestly, how do you do it?"

"That's something you or anyone in this world shouldn't know." I winked and then Tyki rolled his eyes.

I counted all the money that I got today and I cheered, making Tyki snort. "What? Still not happy about the fact that your ex-student in poker is better than you?" I chuckled and then he waved at me, a sign that he let me win this time round. As I exit the bar, I gave back the clothes that I got from gambling to their real owners since I have nothing to do with them anyway. I was thinking about where to treat myself with all the money I got when somebody suddenly bumped on me. He quickly apologized and moved on but when I looked at the man, I realized that it was actually someone I knew.

"Lavi!" I called out and then the man looked to his sides as if searching where the sound came from. He finally saw me and then walked up to me.

"Hey, Allen," he said without the usual cheerfulness in his voice. I stared at him and noticed that he looked like he's going to pass out any minute and… what's with those huge dark circles?

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Lavi said, lighting up a little.

"I mean, look at you. You look like a walking corpse, not to mention that you didn't recognize me earlier when you bumped on me." Pointing at my seriously white hair, showing him how can a person miss someone like me?

"Ah, sorry if I didn't recognize you! Don't be mad, Allen!" I blushed and then glared at him. I am not mad! I was just curious, that's all.

"But really, I've been so busy this past two days that I wasn't able to visit you at the café nor take a good night's sleep! Panda has been scolding me saying that I haven't done any work for the last two weeks and so he's punishing me by ruining my perfectly free life. He even kicked me countless times!" He stopped and showed me his bruises. "I declare this is physical abuse! Don't you think so too Allen!?"

The walking corpse that I saw at first now looked like an angry red bird from Angry Birds. Time sure flies so fast.

"Lavi, Calm down!" I told him and an idea popped into my mind. "Why don't I treat you for a late dinner? Then we can talk properly." I suggested.

"A date!? It's a date right?" He smiled, completely recovered from all the stress he was just spouting earlier. I laughed. That was the first time since I saw him that he smiled so I let this one time slide for now.

"Alright. It's a _friendly _date." I said while laughing. "Where do you want to go?"

"How 'bout Mandarin?"

"Anywhere is fine, as long as there are lots of foods!" I said cheerfully, almost singing the last part which made Lavi chuckle.

"What?"

"Are you that happy to eat with me? You sound like a little kid waiting to go trick or treating!"

I faked hurt which seemed to be a fail for he laughed harder. I think his laugh is contagious because I laughed alongside him a few seconds later. I don't even know what I'm laughing at anymore.

* * *

"Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"You seriously gonna eat all that?" Lavi asked from behind my huge pile of delicious Asian foods.

I looked at Lavi and then the instant heaven in front of me then back at him and I looked at his plate with just a lemon chicken, plain rice and three pieces of sushi. I stared at him like he's missing the best part of his teenage years and he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm happy with my food." He declared proudly.

"You said so. And yes, I am going to eat all of these." I glanced at him and I know he's shocked but he's not showing it. "No, I'm not going to have diarrhea of some sort if that's what you're thinking. I just have a fast metabolism, that's all." I explained.

"You said so." He shrugged.

Lavi wasn't even finished talking when there's already 3 empty plates on my side and he looked at me with disbelief but continued to eat anyway.

All in all, I went for 5 rounds of food while Lavi only went twice, one for the main course and one for desert. He was just finishing his blueberry cheesecake when I asked him who Panda is.

"He's my gramps." He said simply.

"You're grandfather kicks you?" I said, a bit shocked.

"Sad truth. Though, he may be an old man at age but his mind and body is pretty much young, considering the damage he always gives me."

"I see…" What's with messed up guardians these days? Lenalee has a brother with a serious case of sister complex. Lavi's grandfather kicks him. Mine don't really beat me up but doesn't go home often instead. When he does go home he's always drunk, brings women or leaves me huge debts. Either one of those or all of those three. I don't know which of our guardians are worst.

"By the way Lavi, where do you work?"

"At the library, close to the café."

"Hmm…" I said, not knowing what to say anymore. I tried to think of a good topic to talk about, but I came up with nothing. Hello, awkward situation.

After a few minutes of awkardness plus crickets on the background, Lavi broke the silence by saying how he still can't believe I managed to eat all that and finally settled with a question about why i was out during the night very late. Seeing as I can't really lie to the young man and that I wasn't really doing anything bad. Really. I told him that I went to the bar three blocks away from here and played poker.

"No freaking way!"

"It's true." I said with a serious face so he knows I'm not lying.

"Allen, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." I said simply. He looked me in the eye and said in a really low voice, "that's illegal," and then he laughed.

"You never fail to amuse me, shortstack."

"Excuse me, but the name's Allen." I said while finishing what's left of my chocolate cake.

"So, you done yet?"

"Yup."

"Ah, wait."

Before I can ask what's the problem, he reached out from his seat and touched my check. I was so surprised I almost jumped from my chair. My face is probably all red right now.

"W-What was that!?" I said completely embarassed.

"Chill, Allen." He raised both his hand in a surrender position. "I was just removing a stray chocolate on your face. You don't want to be walking around like that, don't you?" He grinned.

"No. Well, you could've just told me... Stupid rabbit." I mumbled while looking away from him.

"Aw, you're so cute, moyashi-chan!"

He sure loves teasing me, doesn't he? Whatever. I called for our bill and a Chinese man with blonde hair approached our table with our reciept on his hand. I quickly take a look at it and gave him the money I got from gambling. Farewell, money. It was great while it lasted. I mentally sobbed and saw Lavi staring at me.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Let's go!" And then he grabbed my left arm and walked towards the door. The pressure of his hand on my deformed hand felt reassuring but at the same time made me nervous. What if he found out about my arm? I'm sure he's going to stay away from me...

"Hey, moyashi," he looked at me and i saw concern on his eye. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about something.." I forced a smile which he doesn't seem to take seriously but didn't ask any further.

"Th-then, I'm going home now. See you in my next shift!" I turned then I realized that I just said that I'm expecting to see him on my next shift or something along those lines. I face palmed. What have I done!? I glanced behind me to see if he heard what I just said, but my view was blocked by someone fairly taller than me. I looked up to see who it is and I almost died from shock when I saw that it's Lavi.

"Why are you still here!?" I almost shouted.

"I was just thinking of walking you home..." He laughed nervously. Way to go, Allen. You've scared the rabbit, now what?

"Ah, sorry. You just surprised me..."

"Then, may I take you home?" He smiled.

"Uhh... Sure." Making it more like a question than a statement.

"It's decided then. Let's go, moyashi!"

"Lavi! You're walking in the wrong direction!" I called out.

"Heh. My bad." He scratched his head and I chuckled.

He's kinda cute... sometimes.

**Lalalalalalala.**

**Mandarin is a real Asian restaurant or buffet or whatever. ._.**

**Idk, I can't think of a good restaurant to put in there so I just put that since it's a buffet... thing and Allen loves food :)**

**Oh and anyone going to FanExpo Toronto on Friday? I'll be there... as Allen with my friend, as Lavi xD**

**And huge thanks to:**

**almaexorcist 0330, KuroNeko26, Mukuro234, pollypoll, timcanpy8me, TsubakiYayoiChan, Hizoka Kaitolen, jozefien, RadiantStar7, Silver Hummingbird and Guest ****who favourite, followed and or reviewed to my story! /hugs**

**Reviewing is good to the heart and mind. Please review! ;)**

**See you guys next chapter~! lalalala~**


End file.
